The true love forgives
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Hay veces que el tiempo es caprichoso, al igual que el destino. Los errores se contestan con un justo arrepentimiento, a veces con perdición. Anya había aprendido esas lecciones de la peor manera en la que alguien pudiera aprenderlas. [SongFic]


_Ciao._

Hoy les traigo angst de nuevo~ /o/(?) Esta vez, versión songfic~

Creanme, lloré mientras lo escribía, así que...non so, lloren nah más si quieren(?).

**Título:** The true love forgives.

**Personajes/parejas:**Fem!RussAme (Osease, AnyaxEmily, que son los nombres que usaré para ellas~)

**Avertencias**: Feels(?).

**Canción utilizada**: El verdadero amor perdona-Maná. (¿Se nota mucho que amo a Maná?(?))

**Está demás decir que Hetalia no es mío. u.ú**

**_Enjoy it!_**

* * *

¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí de pie? Observando, simplemente observando como las gotas de lluvia empapaban la estructura hecha de piedras y su cuerpo. Ya no lo sentía, su cuerpo estaba totalmente helado, tanto que su respiración salía como autentico vapor helado.

_**Tienes todos los espacios,**_

_**inundados de tu ausencia.**_

_**Inundados de silencio,**_

_**no hay palabras, no hay perdón.**_

¿Qué fue lo último que le dijo? Un insulto contra quien la crió de pequeña no parecía ser la mejor manera de despedirse de alguien. ¿Pero como iba a saber que la vida el arrebataría de los brazos a la persona que amaba?

Tampoco podía evitar sentirse mal, si la vida no se encargaba de alejarla de su persona, lo haría _él._

_**Tu me tienes olvidado,**_

_**no respondes al llamado.**_

_**No eches tierra a la palabra, **_

_**me condenas a la nada,**_

_**no me entierres sin perdón.**_

Sus labios, que ya estaba rojizos y algo secos por el frío, comenzaron a balbucear. Claro, nada muy audible, la voz apenas quería arrancar de su garganta.

Aún tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un _mal sueño._

_**Mira corazón que es el engaño  
se revierte y hace daño  
se revienta en el aire  
como pompas de jabón.**_

Pero no lo era. Sentía la poderosa necesidad de volver hacia atrás, que el tiempo retroceda y que sus celos no provoquen esta tragedia.

Pero aún queriendo lo que fuera, se sentía engañada. Esperaba un engaño de cualquiera, después de todo, la mayoría de la gente le mentía sobre no tenerle miedo cuando claramente estaban aterrorizados por su presencia. Pero no esperaba que Emily le mintiera, y mucho menos que en su cara le muestre que tenía a alguien más.

_Alguien mejor que ella._

_**Como pude haberte yo herido  
engañarte y ofendido.**_

También cometió errores, estaba conciente de ello. No debío ir a meterse con el hermano de su novia solo por despecho. Ninguno hombre en el mundo sería mejor que su americana, pero aparentemente cualquiera era mejor que ella, y eso le caló profundo en el alma.

_**Alma gemela no te olvido  
aunque me arranque el corazón.**_

¿Y ahora como seguiría con su vida? Ella ya no estaba, ya no podría verla nunca más. No podría volver a abrir los ojos sin acordarse del cuerpo que dormía a su lado. _No podría, tampoco quería._

Lentamente rodeó su propio cuerpo con sus brazos, temblando al sentir el frío que estaba envolviendo con fuerza su cuerpo. Lo sabía, ya nadie más estaba ahí, muchos se fueron hace horas, pero ella no podía despegar los pies del suelo, no podía abandonar a su corazón en ese lugar tan desolado.

_**¡Ay! El rencor que nos envenena  
nos hace daño.  
Aunque no regreses corazón  
has de perdonarme.**_

Sus ojos, a pesar del enorme peso que sentía en su pecho, no quería botar lágrimas. Y al parecer el cielo es el que botaba todo lo que ella no podía. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, enfocando con dificultad alguna de las nubes que cubrían el cielo que alguna vez fue solamente azúl, sus labios luchaban por dejar salir alguna palabra, algún sónido, _algo_.

-**P-perdoname-**Dejó escapar en un susurro apenas audible, sus labios comenzaron a temblar luego de eso. –**Aunque n-no lo merezca, p-perdoname-**Volvió a decir en susurro. Esta vez, las gotas de lluvia que caían contra su rostro se mezclaron con las lágrimas que sus ojos violaceos comenzaron a liberar.

_**El verdadero amor perdona,no abandona, **_

_**no se quiebra, no aprisiona, **_

_**¡no revienta como pompas de jabón!**_

Nikolai, uno de los hermanos de Anya, se acercó hasta ella. Él tendía a ser un hermano muy sobreprotector y celopata con su hermana mayor, pero estaba consciente que no era el momento y lugar para demostrarle su odio a la americana.

-**Hermana, te resfriarás, vamos a casa.**-Dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo pasaba por los hombros de la muchacha.

Anya no reaccionó del todo, lo único que hizo fue aferrarse al abrigo que su hermano menor le había otorgado.

El de cabellos platinados soltó un suspiro. No había caso, su hermana no se movería de ahí en un buen tiempo. Dejó un suave beso sobre la helada mejilla de la chica y se fue, esperando que nada malo le pasara a su tesoro preciado.

_**Un error es algo humano, no justifico la traición.  
Los amantes verdaderos se comprenden,**_

_**se aman y se olvidan del rencor.**_

Inmersa nuevamente en la soledad, Anya comenzó a recordar sus tiempo con Emily. Al principio no podían verse mutuamente, el carácter competitivo de ambas muchachas chocaba constantemente.

Hasta que la rubia confesó que no odiaba del todo a la muchacha de origen ruso, es más, _le gustaba._

Nunca supo como tomar eso al principio. Luego de que, por miedo, dicidiera alejarse de ella, se dio cuenta que le correspondía igualmente a sus sentimientos.

Aún así seguían peleando de vez en cuando, pero un beso, un abrazo, y algunas palabras de aliento siempre servían para mejorar las cosas.

_Era todo tan perfecto._

_**La noche empieza a amotinarse,  
de sueños rotos y el dolor.  
Y me revuelco en la cama, aferrandome a la nada,  
implorando tu perdón.**_

Lentamente su cuerpo fue cayendo al húmedo suelo, apoyando su cabeza contra la estructura de piedra. Notó como su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse, pero no quería moverse de ahí, su voluntad no quería, debía quedarse junto a ella por más tiempo, después de todo, ya no la vería más.

En susurros seguía disculpandose, por todos los insultos, los gritos, los golpes, todo. Aunque sabía de sobra que la disculpa jamás llegaría a sus oídos.

_**Mira, corazón, cuanto te extraño.  
Pasan dias, pasan años,  
y mi vida se revienta  
como pompas de jabón.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Apenas dos días desde que ya no estaba, le parecía una eternidad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a decender con más fuerza al recordar que hoy, el día en el que estaba y se sentía totalmente destruída, ambas iban a cumplir un año de relación.

_**Como pude haberte yo herido,  
engañarte y ofendido,  
alma gemela, no te olvido  
aunque me arranque el corazón**_

Lentamente el dolor se transformó en rabia, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Perdió a alguien tan o más importante que su vida solo por mera estupidez. Comenzó a golpear con sus manos a la estructura de piedra que estaba sosteniendo su cabeza. Quería morir, quería ir y decirle todo lo que sentía, _quería ir a hacerle compañía._

_**¡Ay! El rencor que nos envenena  
nos hace daño.  
Aunque no regreses corazón  
has de perdonarme.**_

_**El verdadero amor perdona,no abandona, **_

_**no se quiebra, no aprisiona, **_

_**¡no revienta como pompas de jabón!**_

Una vez que sus manos comenzaron a doler, detuvo los golpes, incorporandose sobre el suelo,para quedar sentada, frente a frente con la estructura que estaba reteniendo a su amaba novia.

_**El verdadero amor perdona, el verdadero amor perdona.**_

Paseó una y otra vez sus ojos por la lápida que adornaba la estructura, mordiendose el labio con rabia, y por ende, comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

"_Emily F. Jones_

_4/06/1994*-20/03/2013**_

_¡Los cuidaré desde el cielo, dudes! ¡No duden de su heroína!"_

_**Si el amor es verdadero, no se quiebra, no abandona.**_

Volvió a recostar su cabeza contra el suelo, llorando aún. Su cuerpo frío ya no tenía tacto alguno, pero no quería irse del lugar, no podía. No podía abandonarla ahora. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que solo fuera un mal suelo y que despierte abrazada a su amaba Emily.

_**Si el amor es verdadero.**_

_¿Y que haría ahora sin su heroína?_

_**No se quiebra, no abandona.**_

* * *

*Tomé el "1994" para que en la historia, Emily ni Anya sobre pasen los 18.

**Fecha random, sacada totalmente al azar, no piensen que vivo en el pasado(?).

Y no mucha gente lee o deja reviews cuando subo algo de un solo cápitulo. -o-

Ya que, si llegaste hasta aquí y lloraste, perdón~ nwnU

Y gracias por leer~.


End file.
